A date to die for
by NsfGreen
Summary: This is about larry getting a girlfriend and breaking up with. But in the end, there is a cool and hangover twice.
1. Love on first sight

**(WARNING: If you are not 13, then this short story will probably make you feel scared or depressed.) Hi guys, I'm making another love story that can really change later. I was thinking of putting it all in one but I've decided to make it two or three chapters only. It's not rated M (finally) and it's not gay! I will try my best to do good grammar. Thank you and enjoy.**

The name is Larry koopa, and I was left hanging under the tree of where I've met my girlfriend. We met when I was a young koopa and she ran up to see the tree from up close. She was very new in town and she always has a smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm new here. What is your name?"

She had asked about my name. But I was embarrassed to see her, she was so cute and her hair was wonderful and brown. I hid my face under my little shell and stayed quiet, hopefully she would go away. But she picked me out and said the same question again.

"Hey! I was talking to you! What is your name?"

"L-L-L-Larry"

"Oh hi there Larry! I'm-"

"HI IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU!"

Before she could finish her sentence I quickly got up and pulled out my hand and waited for her to shake it. But all she did was giggled and I feel embarrassed.

"It's very nice to meet you Larry. You're funny"

She said that while giggling.

"Honey, time to go!"

"Coming mother! Sorry I have to go, my mom is calling me."

"Will I get to see you soon?" I said that while hiding my face.

"Yeah, soon. I promise, bye!"

"Bye!"

The next day later, I've visited the tree to see if she was there. She wasn't. So, I've waited a couple of days, nothing. I've waited weeks, months, years! But she never came back. I've turned 14 this year and this year was my last time waiting for her. My dad wanted to throw me a surprise party and I knew from Iggy accidentally telling me about it.

Back at home, everything was different. School, chores, siblings the list goes on! I've become rather sad when I didn't get to meet the girl that I've met when I was young. I've tried to tell my siblings that she was real but all they would do is to either bully or making fun of me.

"Hey Loser, how did it go at the tree on top of the hill? Did your 'Girlfriend' showed up this time? Hahahaha" said Roy coming into the kitchen.

"Shut up Roy, you're just jealous that I've met a girl before you" I said back.

"I bet if you were dead, we would all be happy and even she wouldn't even care about you or even remembers you"

"S-SHUT UP ROY, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO WAIT FOR SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT!"

"How do you know she cares about you? You only met once"

"I'm going today later. And this is the last time I'm going to wait for her, I promise"

"Good, now you just have to break up with her and everything will be fine"

"Roy, shut the fuc-"

Before I can finish my sentence, Lemmy enters through the front door, crying, and going into his room.

"Lemmy is home from school early...again" said Roy

"I'll go talk to him." I walked to Lemmy's room and opened the door without knocking.

"H-hey Lemmy...are you ok-"

"Aaahhhh!"

I see Lemmy holding a bloody razor blade and using it to cut his arm. I quickly grabbed the razor blade from Lemmy and hold it in the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, LEMMY?!"

"*sniff* I'm sorry...I'm sorry...im sorry...it's just that...I don't like school...I don't want to eat...and all I want to do is to not exist anymore."

"Lemmy, lemmy, lemmy..." I put the razor in my shell to...put away later. "Lemmy, all I want you to know is that we all love you, no matter if you are weird, gay, straight, crazy, or even different. And if you are going through school problems then I'll have to beat them up for you." I said at Lemmy laughed at what I said. "Thanks Larry, but I don't feel happy that much anymore, I want the pain to stop. And I bought a razor and rope to end my suffering"

I quickly looked for the rope, and I put it in my room so that he won't find it.

"Lemmy...take a rest...come out when you are ready"

"Ok Larry."

I got out of Lemmy's room and still have that thoughts of Lemmy's arm all having cut and blood stains. I quickly looked at my arm as well, I still win the most cuts.

I went outside to see if the girl was there and as I went up to the tree. I can see a whole view of the mushrooms kindom and my fathers castle. I then hear a voice of giggles and a _crack._ I quickly looked but and she the girl there standing behind me.

"Wow! Sorry you surprised me"

"Hehe, it's fine. It nice to see you again, Larry"

" it's very nice to see you"

We didn't know what else to say so I asked her if it was alright if she went to my party. She said yes and we were on our way back to my castle. As I went home with the girl I opened the front door and..."SURPRISE" everyone started to yell "surprise!" To me when I came Inside. In present time, my siblings all gave me a Nintendo switch, which was amazing. "And my friend never knew it was my birthday so she didn't gave me anything, which is always fine. After the cake. Me and my friend went to the top of the hill where we can see the sunset under the tree. Larry had to ask her. But was too shy.

"Hey! Want to go out with me?" Said the girl

Larry was shocked and embarrassed for not asking earlier.

"Like...like on a date?"

"Yeah!"

"Ahh ok"

"Yaaaayyy"

I've never been on a date before or had a girlfriend. This is the best present ever!!

 **Hey guys, sorry that this was in a rush. But I came up with this idea and I wanted to make it now. And I was very busy so I started to hurry up. Thank you guys so much for your patience for other of my story and I'll see you all later. Bye!!!**


	2. A rope to hang on to

**I'm very sorry that this chapter was in such a rush. Sadly, it going to be like this for the rest of the these chapters that I'm making of this. Also very sorry that my grammar is very bad and that I would let you know that I am learning how to fix this problem I have. Thank you please don't give me any bad reviews about this. I've made this story because I want something different I guess. Anyways, please remember that if you are younger than 13 then please be cautious as you continue. Thank you and also, " Escape the Castle" is in a big making and I'm taking the little time I have to have as much of chapters I can make, except some after this story. Thank you and see you later. **

It's been a couple of months now and my love for my sweetheart is bigger than anything or anyone in this planet, even she is more important to me than my family. And my family is becoming difficult, Lemmy hasn't been any better from his depression, he has tried to kill himself twice. First time by cutting directly towards a vain, and second by almost overdose in medicine. I'm kinda worried about him, he doesn't have anyone to love him, I just hope he remembers that we care about him and that we love him...I think. **Now that I'm thinking about it. I don't think anyone would care if he killed himself**. Wait what? That was weird. Anyways, the girl I was dating wanted me to wait for her on the tree where we both met.

I waited for her...and waited...and waited...then I hear a sound. I thought it was my sweetheart, it was Lemmy. He lost his rainbow hair and now it's just orange. He came holding something and looked very nervous.

"Hey Larry...can I speak with you for a little?"

"Sorry Lemmy, but I'm waited for my girlfriend. Why don't you go ahead and hang out with your twin?"

"Iggy is...not here"

"Oh right...the *cough* thing happened"

"Yeah., but please. I have something really important to say"

"Ok, ok. Come sit"

Lemmy sits down next to me under the tree. He holds a box, that's black and small. I see his open arms and it full of stick marks and red cuts.

"W-what is in the box?"

"Oh this is a Christmas present for everyone. You'll open it when I gone"

Lemmy is in a upbeat mood for some reason, even though I heard him crying in his room last night, then he started to laugh.

"Where are you going?"

"Home Larry, I'm going home"

"What does that mean?"

 **(You know where this is going)**

"Im heading mom's house today"

"O..k?"

That's weird since mom is dead. I don't think he knows that he was adopted.

"How are you holding up?"

"By a thread"

"Ouch"

"It's alright, I'm feeling much better"

"That's good."

"I wanted to tell about how I feel about you"

"Ok shoot"

"No problem"

Lemmy puts the box on his side and takese deep breaths.

"Larry! I'm...I'm gay"

"...ok...and what does that have to do with me?"

"And I love you"

"Ok, that's not WeRiD at all!"

"Just hear me out. I've told the whole family already and I couldn't hold it anymore. I want to let my pride go and let it loose so that I finally have something that is free from torture. And when I heard you having a girlfriend, it felt like a spear going through my heart. It's hurts really bad. I've tried to ignore it or you but I can still feel it. I'm sorry if you feel weird about it but-"

I quickly grabbed Lemmy's face and came in with a hug so tight that he could not move.

"Lemmy, I love you as much as you love me. But I have a great girlfriend so I'm sorry to tell you this but-"

Before I can finish, Lemmy pushed his lips against mine and he kisses me for about 2 minutes.

"I...don't...feel...the same..." I say after.

Lemmy gives me a sad but normal look, then give me a smile and said, "you're going to feel what I feel for the rest of my life now." He then gets up and ran back to the castle.

"L-Larry," I hear behind me. "What were you doing creep?!"

She turns and quickly walks way from me.

"Wait," I follow her as she turns around."I can explain."

"No need Larry, I can see you love your family more than me"

"No I don't, I swear I hate my family to the core"

"It's ok Larry. I guess I should of realized it sooner"

She turns and starts walking away.

"WAIT! Please don't go. Please...I love you so much please."

"No Larry. You are a jerk and a cheater. I hate you. Get away from me"

"No, please wait!" But she was already to far away to hear my screams.

I've lost my girl, my sweetheart. All I have to blame is my brother! I ran towards the castle and heads towards Lemmy's room. Everyone hears me and follows me.

"*bang bang bang*" I bang the door.

"Open up Lemmy, I'm very pissed at you!"

I tried the door handle, locked.

"OPEN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Larry, what is with you? What happened?"

I then remembered that Lemmy left his box under the tree. I quickly ran and grabbed it. I opened it and there was a key and a piece of paper. I quickly ran back with the key and unlocked door.

"Lemmy you piece of...shit"

I lay down to my knees and stared at what I was looking at. The family was is shocked.

"Oh my!"

"No, why would Lemmy. Oh god"

"I think I'm going to..."

Lemmy was hanging on the rope in my room and there was a chair on the ground with his feet hanging from the ground. All I can do is stare at what had we created. I then remembered about the note and I decided to open it an read it to myself.

 **"Dear family,**

 **I'll be going away to my mother forever. I wish upon hell for you guy until you die. I wanted you to know that you made me do this and it's all of your guys fault. Goodbye forever and whom ever would like to join me is more than welcome to grab the rope and kill yourself. Loved you all**

 **Signed Lemmy"**

All was lost. Everything felt bad. Everyone went to the police but I stayed here frozen. I grabbed my brothers body and took the rope and went outside.


	3. Larry's last goodbye

I was under the tree. Thinking about what had happened to where we are now. The girl I fell in love with left me cause my brother want to make me feel how he felt before he killed himself. I know exactly how he feels now. And can still feel it. **Everything is set up ready to go.** I feel rather depressed and very lonely. I feel empty and afraid. I feel lost and very sad about why she left me. **Lemmy was right.** I did loved him so much. **I should of alway BE THERE FOR HIM**. I miss him so much.

I kneeled down and but my hands together and started to prey. I then climbed to the top of the tree and put Lemmy's died neck (rope) over mine. It was almost sunset and I then said my final goodbyes.

" **Ludwig, lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, and Morton. Your were the worst but the best. I wish you all hell upon you guys...and me. Goodbye mushroom kindom, goodbye castle, goodbye dad, goodbye siblings, goodbye sweetheart...,goodbye Lemmy. I'll see you soon and thank you for reading this story about my life ladies and gentlemen, goodbye to you too"**

Larry jumps and before he can land on the ground, the rope pulled him back and left him hanging on the tree of where his life, story, and goals began.

Thank you for reading. I'll see you soon.


End file.
